Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 3.
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Tillie: Curiouser and curiouser! *Trusty: Ohhhhh!! *Tillie: OH! Oh, I beg your pardon. *Trusty: Oh, oh, it’s quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn! *Tillie: You see, I was following… *Trusty: Rather good, what? Salem, turn? *Tillie: Please, sir. *Trusty: Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you? *Tillie: Well, I’m looking for a white rabbit. So, um, if you don’t mind… *Trusty: Uh? Oh! *Tillie: There he is! I simply must get through! *Trusty: Sorry, you’re much too big. Simply impassible. *Tillie: You mean impossible? *Trusty: No, impassible. Nothing’s impossible! Why don’t you try the bottle on the table? *Tillie: Table? Oh! *Trusty: Read the directions, and directly you’ll be directed in the right direction. He he he! *Tillie: ‘Drink me’. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked ‘poison’, it’s almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later. *Trusty: I beg your pardon?! *Tillie: I was just giving myself some good advice. But… hmm, tastes like oh… cherry tart… custard… pineapple… roast turkey… goodness! What did I do? *Trusty: Ho ho ho ho! You almost went out like a candle! *Tillie: But look! I’m just the right size! *Trusty: Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I’m locked! *Tillie: Oh no! *Trusty: Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you’ve got the key, so… *Tillie: What key? *Trusty: Now, don’t tell me you’ve left it up there! *Tillie: Oh, dear! What ever will I do? *Trusty: Try the box, naturally. *Tillie: Oh! ‘Eat me’. All right. But goodness knows what this will do… wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! *Trusty: whtwhsthswwdthdwd! *Tillie: What did you say? *Trusty: I said: ‘a little of that went a long way’! Ha ha ha ha! *Tillie: Well, I don’t think it’s so funny! Now- now I shall never get home! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Trusty: Oh, come on now. Being angry won’t help. *Tillie: I know, but I- I- I just can’t help myself! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Trusty: Hey, this won’t do! Bwbwlwbbwlwbl! Say, this won’t do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle… *Tillie: Oh dear, I do wish I hadn’t cried so much. *Trusty: glpglpglp… Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof